Nine Tailed Sin
by Kento-hish17
Summary: Running from a mob, Naruto is advised by Kurama to run into the Forest of Death. Upon falling into a portal there, Naruto comes face-to-face with the Seven Princes of Hell. At the Kyuubi's insistence and the devil's agreement, Naruto absorbs them, the core of each Sin, and returns to Konoha, one third human, demon, and devil. He will master the Seven Sins as a shinobi.


A/N: This idea was a compilation between me and **killercroc**; it was originally an idea he had one or two years ago, and I added my own... _flair_ to it and I decided I'll write it. This will require you guys to possibly look up on DeviantArt again (especially if some of you want to bitch that 'the descriptions are too long'); specifically, darksilvania's Seven Princes of Hell: Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Belphegor. Each prince represents the Seven Deadly Sins and, following what **killercroc **first thought of, Naruto will somehow appear in Hell and absorb the core of each sin, my view being becoming the container of the seven princes. Anyway, I'm babbling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the designs of the Seven Princes

"Hey"- Human speech

_'Hey'_- Human thought

**"Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon/Devil speech

_**'Hey'**_- Demon/Devil thought

Let's begin

Naruto was running from a mob of villagers and some older shinobi, all brandishing weapons of some kind. This was the third group this week; every time he went out and tried to buy some food or respectable clothes - not this fucking 'kill me' orange jumpsuit, it was the only thing he could afford - they would appear and run him out of the store or, on some occasions, out of the village. More than once did he have to sleep in the wilderness thanks to these people. Now, most would assume Naruto didn't know why these people chased him, but those people would be wrong; Naruto knew full well why they chased him, and why they hated him.

He was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the bijuu that attacked Konoha eight years ago and, in order to defeat the beast, took the life of Konoha's Yondaime, the greatest hero Hi no Kuni ever knew ever since the Shodaime, Namikaze Minato. What even fewer people knew was that the boy was the man's own son, sired by his secret wife, the Akai Chishio no Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto knew all of this, thanks to the Kyuubi within him, or as the bijuu preferred to be called since Naruto earned his respect, Kurama.

Within his cage, Kurama was channeling as much youkai as he could - which wasn't much since the seal restricted him so badly - to Naruto's legs so he could escape the mob, growling to them that they damned this child to this kind of life because they were so narrow-minded. Suddenly, he sensed something in the distance, something that could give Naruto great power. **"Naruto! Head into the Forest of Death!" **Kurama advised suddenly, almost causing Naruto to trip, but thanks to his reflexes of this kind of life, he rolled with it and followed Kurama's advice, thinking it would be another place the mob wouldn't dare follow him; the Forest of Death was terrifying, but to Naruto, it was oddly calming. The creatures inside didn't attack him, and it was like walking through any other forest.

Squirming through the hole in the fence, Naruto ran into the Forest of Death, smirking as the crowd stopped outside the perimeter, paling that even the demon child would go into the Forest of Death. "Why'd you want me to come in here specifically, Kurama? I know they wouldn't follow me if I did, but you seem insistent I come here." Naruto questioned his only friend.

**"Naruto, there is something in this forest that can help you greatly. Now, go into the S-rank sector." **Kurama explained.

Naruto stopped and paled. "You want me to go _there?! _But you said to never go in there!" Naruto reminded.

**"I know, but the portal is in there." **Kurama explained.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto began running towards the S-rank section of the Forest of Death. "Portal to where?" He asked, inwardly dreading the answer. After his question, he came across a spiralling crimson vortex in the deepest part of the Forest of Death, the screams of damned souls echoing all around.

**"The portal... to Hell." **Kurama explained ominously.

Naruto froze and was about to question if Kurama suddenly lost his mind, but he tripped over a rock, and fell right into the portal to Hell, screaming to entire way.

**(Portal to Hell)**

Naruto was screaming the entire way down, flailing like a madman, as he descended into the center of Hell. Just before he would have impacted with the harsh ground of molten earth, he was caught by a pair of dainty hands and brought into the comforting bosom of... something.

Looking up, Naruto spied of pink head of flaming red hair, covering one eye of an effeminate being that looked down at him with a comforting smile that just seemed too wrong compared to the rest of the body. Eyes of crimson with only a black slit in the seas of red, large purple horns growing out of the person's forehead and sweeping over the large head of hair reaching to the small of their back. His/her entire body was a pink color, covered in dark brown, almost black, tiger-like stripes over their cheeks, down their necks, curving under their chest, on their shoulders, down theirs arms, legs, _wings and tail_. The person was naked, and from the built chest and no noticeable breast that would signify it as a woman, Naruto assumed it was a man. 'Assume' because this 'man' had wide, disturbingly alluring hips, legs crossed to cover... _whatever _this person had. From 'his' shoulder blades grew large wings with the base of a thick spine with large ridges growing outwards, the flesh soon gave way to show the bone underneath, the left 'wing' ending in a ram skull, the right a bull's. The tail was made the same way, but the flesh part kept the smooth shape of flesh until it gave way to the bone, smaller ridges this time, ending in a snake skull this time, and the person's right leg was the skeleton of a chicken's leg. This person had black, clawed fingernails and toenails. **"Don't be afraid, little Naruto; I've got you." **The person cooed in a voice that could be mistaken as either male or female, and the underlying tone of the voice just disturbed Naruto, as he soon scrambled out of this person's arms and onto the relatively warm ground below.

Only to be captured in the coils of a massive emerald snake, the large purple spikes lining the sides of it biting into his skin, the rattle at the tip of its tail a massive mess of barbs, three horns on each side of its head as it eyed him hungrily, only to rear its head back and open its massive maw, black flames bursting from its jaws as a _man _grew out of its mouth, stopping just above the waist, his stomach imprinted with tattoos of the black flames from the snakes mouth. He had pale green skin and a lanky frame, black flames on his biceps as his arms from the elbows down were of snake-hide, large spikes of the green scales growing off the side of the forearms, clawed hands ending in large purple clawed nails. From his shoulder blades grew obsidian bat-like wings with more green spikes at the apex of the elongated 'fingers' of wings. More spikes grew up his spine, leading to a head of black hair that covered one eye and fell to his stomach with his slouch, purple horns curling around his head and pointing down, imitating snake fangs, as he opened his mouth, hellfire spewing as he spoke. **"He looks strong-willed... I need a strong will..." **The man droned, sounding perpetually depressed and envious, as he eyed Naruto heatedly, jealous of his supposed strong-will.

**"Put him down Leviathan, he might have some cash on him." **Said a demonic voice that seemed to ooze with greed. The man who grew out of a snake seemed to sigh drearily and uncoiled from Naruto, dropping the blonde into the waiting clutches of his brother.

Naruto wondered what new hell this was, looking to his next torturer. A head of a wolf with blank white eyes, the figure was made entirely out of gold, orange horns growing out from behind his ears, his shoulders, elbows, knees, and wings. He wore a black suit of a businessman, with a purple interior and tie, the sleeves folded at his forearms, showing his hands that were like eagle talons. He wore no pants, showing a golden lower body with eagle talons for legs and a lizard-like tail. While most of his body of gold had a texture of ridges, his forearms and shins had a texture of rings of diamonds, like a king's crown. From his back grew comparatively small bat wings with small hook-like appendages at the tips of each 'digit.' He carried a golden chest with spikes along the trim in his left arm, as he eyed Naruto greedily. **"Got any money, kid?" **He asked.

Naruto, fearing what this demon might do to him if he refused, merely scrounged his pockets and pulled out his Gama-chan. Holding it out, it was hastily taken with deadly speed and thrown into the chest of this demon of greed and he was tossed aside like trash.

Again, only to be picked up by his latest 'friend.' And good Kami, this person wasn't even a person! It was like a cacophony of bugs, jaws and eyes everywhere! The main color of the carapace was a combination of a pale blue and a normal blue, with obsidian eyes with a minor shine of crimson in the light and purple in all the mandibles and horns and the small set of rippling muscles just under the elbows. With an upper face of an exoskeleton shaped like a crown, three eyes on each side, a grin of teeth running horizontally but with a set of mandibles that added a vertical set, giving the jaws a 'T' shape, purple horns like beetle horns on the sides of the head and another set like spider mandibles just under those. From the areas between the neck and the shoulders grew large purple horns like another set of Hercules beetle mandibles. Now came the mess of jaws _everywhere_; there was a set at the bottom of the neck, on the shoulders, on the elbows, large blades on the outer forearms with a channel down the middle shaped like jaws, jaws for the ends of the inner set of arms, under the set of mandibles on the chest, half a set on each large exoskeletal extension on the back, above the large praying mantis-like blades on the 'wings,' at the waist, on the extensions that looked similar to the inner arms that rested on the 'hips,' one on the front of the thorax, one just above the large stinger that swept under the whole creature, and one at all three knees on the six bug-like legs, all joined by a set of large eyes. The creature offered one of its inner hands forward, asking Naruto for food, as he pulled out a candy bar he had to pay triple the price for, as he had to toss it slightly to keep his hand, as the creature attacked the food ravenously, only to demand more; thankfully, he was saved by a large bronze/copper claw with yellow nails, the hand made of an ancient metal.

**"Don't you mind him, boy; he's always begging for food." **The man croaked, setting Naruto down safely.

Looking up at him, Naruto found he was probably the most human-looking of this group of demons. The visage of an elderly man, beaky nose and long beard somewhat fused with his hair, all stark white, around the bald spot on top of his head, a set of orange horns curving from the sides of his head, his left eye was a bright ocean of green, no discernible pupil or sclerae, surrounded by a gear-shaped black mark, his right eye replaced with a mechanical eye patch with a lens to imitate the lost eyeball. His shoulders wore sharp orange armor pointing upwards, covering pale yellow sleeves leading to the metal hands that saved him from the hungry bug-thing, the sleeves held with black leather straps with the golden clasps hanging to the sides, his wings strapped the same way. The rest of his body was obscured by the odd contraption he was sitting in, but Naruto could tell he was quite fat, as his armored belly seeped into the furnace-like contraption on the front of what could only be described as a sort of steam punk walker. Taking the forms of armrests were gargoyle heads roaring, the mouths stretched vertically, furnace-like slits down the ornamentations. The bottom of the walker was a mess of gears, leading to the four clawed limbs of old-fashioned machinery that let him stand and walk about.

"Who are you, old man? And who are they? Am I really in Hell?" Naruto asked, finally finding his voice after his adventure of being thrown around.

Before the elderly man could answer, an authoritative voice bellowed out. **"ENOUGH!" **Stopping all activity by the creatures Naruto already met.

Turning to the voice, Naruto saw another two creatures; hopefully the last. The first, the one he assumed spoke, was quite eccentric looking, but also sort of cool. Skin and hair stark white, eyes a sea of black with an orb of crimson, this melancholy man had black spike-like tattoos up his cheeks and down his pectorals from the sides of his neck, red horns shaped like a halo growing from somewhere amongst his hair. His torso was bare, and the only part of him not covered in ostentatious armor. His shoulders wore sort of lion/gargoyle hybrid pauldrons with the manes tapering into single horns, his left armor wearing ridged maroon armor covered in spikes, covering the top of his hand, white skin and red sharp nails, as his fist was clenched around a broken sword, only about an inch of the blade left of the weapon. His right arm was clad in a cylindrical dark-purple gauntlet with three spikes down the four cardinal sides, leaving his hand bare. From his shoulders grew wings of a fallen angel, a few inches of snowy-white feathers, only to give way to obsidian leather-like skin, large bat-like wings with maroon spikes at the tips and hooks of the same color on top of the wings. From his waist was ridged armor of maroon, dark purple crystal-shaped attachments connecting it to the chainmail on his legs of the same color, maroon kneepads and ankle guards adorned with spikes. Around his hips floated four broken blade-shaped clasps that held coattail-like extensions of more maroon, spiked armor ending in claw-like protrusions.

To his side was, unknown to Naruto, the final Prince of Hell, Satan, representation of the sin of Wrath. Crimson skin with a ridged pattern on his rippling muscles, his face was set in a perpetual scowl, baring his stark-white fangs, as dark purple ridges grew from his snout-like nose over his head, two large horns sweeping to the sides and then pointing upwards, two smaller horns growing from behind his cheekbones, sweeping down his neck, coming into contact with his large pauldrons of terraced armor with spikes on each ridge, ending in a large spike pointing upwards, white fur showing underneath the armor, acting as a cushion against his hard skin. Framing his massive pectorals were three dark red spikes. On his forearms were ringed gauntlets with purple spikes all around each ring, large spikes to the sides of his forearms, showing more white fur under the armor, leading to his large claws, more spikes on his knuckles like on his pectorals. From his back from eight small, relatively useless-looking wings ending in crimson spikes at each tip. Around his waist was a dark purple goat skull-shaped armor, held on to more white fur, hip armor similar to his gauntlets on his upper legs, leading to massive spikes on his knees. From his knees grew goat-like legs, armored with more ridged plating with spikes on the backs of his legs, ending with armored hooves with purple spikes around it. From his tailbone grew a large devil-like tail, covered in dark purple armor, ending in an arrowhead shape.

**"What is going on here?" **The white skinned man asked.

**"Just funnin' around with another damned soul. What's it to ya, Lucifer?" **The golden wolf-man asked.

The white skinned man glared at him. **"This is no damned soul! Can't you feel it? This boy holds the nine tailed fox! The demon must have brought him here to us!" **The man explained, shocking Naruto that he could sense Kurama. **"What is your name, child, and how did you come here?" **The supposed 'Lucifer' asked.

"M-my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and Kurama told me to go through a portal, and I ended up here, getting thrown around by these guys." Naruto pointed to the several demons he met.

**"I see. Let me properly introduce us. We are the Seven Princes of Hell, representations of the Seven Deadly Sins. I am Lucifer, of Pride. The red one behind is Satan, of Wrath. The androgynous one is Asmodeus, of Lust; the one engulfed by the snake, Leviathin, of Envy; the golden one, Mammon, of Greed; the bug, Beelzebub, of Gluttony; and the old man in the machine, Belphegor, of Sloth." **Lucifer introduced them all.

"Uh..." Naruto responded, completely confused. _'Kurama, why'd you bring me here?' _Naruto asked his tenant.

**"I brought you here to absorb them and gain their power." **Kurama explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"...YOU WANT ME TO ABSORB THEM?!" Naruto yelled out loud, shocking the seven princes.

After hearing this, Lucifer seemed to delegate with his brothers about the idea brought to them by these child, originally by Kurama. After various complaints of laziness from Belphegor, countered by rebuttals of plentiful food and money from Beelzebub and Mammon respectively, they agreed. **"We accept." **He said for them all.

"Huh?!" Naruto asked, jumping a bit, as Lucifer surprised him, as he was in an argument with Kurama about the idea of absorbing the seven princes of Hell.

**"We agreed on the prospect of you absorbing us for our powers." **Lucifer explained.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why? Won't that ruin whatever order Hell has, if it even does?" Naruto asked.

**"Despite our looks, and the fact it's fucking Hell, we managed to organize the place so it won't fall apart if we leave. Besides, we have replacements for vacations; this'll just be a really long one." **Mammon explained.

**"And we haven't seen the human world in ages." **Lucifer added his two cents. **"I long to see the world for which I fought against." **He said bitterly.

Naruto raised another brow. "Huh?" He asked simply, only to be waved off and offered an explanation at a later date. Nodding, he approached the next question. "So, you're all okay with being absorbed?" He asked again, receiving seven nods. "Okay, so... Kurama, how do we do this?" Naruto deadpanned to his tenant.

His answer was his stomach erupting in a crimson vortex that sucked in the seven princes, sending them to the seal in his navel. Naruto just stood there like it was an everyday occurence; with Kurama inside his head, it should be expected as such. Only when his body exploded in pain did he damn his tenant, though it had no real malice behind it; just more of a case of 'you fucker, you didn't mention this!' As he gasped for breath and fell to his knees, he felt his body change from the inside out; he could feel his muscles tear, tendons snap, bones creak out of place and into new ones, he could even feel his hair lengthen out of his follicles.

Doubling over from the pain and grasping his arms around his stomach, Naruto bit back the agonizing screams he so wanted to yell, but he would be strong; it wouldn't do to look weak in front of the princes of Hell. After what felt like an hour of the pain, Naruto suddenly gasped deeply, feeling only a dull numbness, but was otherwise fine. Finding he was somehow back on the world of man, he turned to a nearby lake, only to gasp at what he saw.

His body had grown to the size of an average teen, eliminating his handicap as being dreadfully short, his hair had grown to stretch to the bottom of his neck, two bangs framing his face, making him to spitting image of the Yondaime - well, _more _so - as his whisker marks grew more feral, his canines grew to barely pop out over his lower lip, his body was toned, and his normal cerulean eyes were crimson and had a slit pupil. His toenails and fingernails were now sharp, like claws, and in the nape of his neck was a carving of an upside down star in a circle; a pentagram. Wondering how he knew that term, since he still had the mind of an eight year old, Naruto's forehead exploded in pain, though not to the extent of his - unknown to him - hanyou transformation. Gritting his teeth and falling to his knees at the sudden pain, he bit his lip, drawing blood, as horns grew out of his forehead and a vertical slit formed in the center of his forehead, snapping open to show an eye of a red-orange gradient with a black slit pupil. The pain continued, only to travel away from his head and into his shoulder blades; with a spray of blood, large bat wings grew from his back, the top joint bearing three large, hooked claws, seemingly caked in blood. From his tailbone grew a tail similar to Satan's, only spikes lined each segment of the limb, and what appeared to be the remaining half of Lucifer's sword impaled near the tip.

A voice spoke inside Naruto's head, and it wasn't Kurama or any of the princes. _**'Through you flows the power of the Eighth Sin... Through you floods the power of Betrayal... Through you... I WILL DEVOUR THE SOULS OF ALL MEN AND GODS!' **_It began in a hiss, but evolved into a roar, adding to Naruto's pain.

After what felt like an eternity of attempting to catch his breath, Naruto voiced his question. "What the heck was all that about?!" He yelled.

**"Your body was evolving with the influx of power brought by absorbing the seven princes, and the change was quite painful, obviously. Congrats, kit, you are now a hanyou." **Kurama explained. Ignoring Naruto's indignant questions that he was now a half demon, he continued. **"And because the power was derived from devils, your body reacted accordingly; you are now one-third human, one-third demon, and one-third devil." **He added.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Naruto asked absent-mindedly. His answer was an indignant snort.

**"Hardly, boy. Demons range from mindless cannon fodder to the conscious beings like your bijuu and various other types. **_**Devils**_**, on the other hand, are much more powerful; some are even omnipotent when their respective counterparts leave them to their devices. Devils have a range of powers and their power varies, so just seeing how many limbs they have doesn't measure their power. We, as the Seven Princes of Hell, are some of the strongest devils, the only one truly stronger than us if The Unnamed One. He is the true ruler of Hell as a whole." **Belphegor interjected.

"Okay, I understand, but what was that voice?" Naruto asked.

"**What voice?" **Lucifer asked.

"It said that within me flows the power of the Eighth Sin of Betrayal and that through me, it will devour the souls of men and gods..." Naruto explained darkly.

"**...It was nothing. You merely have gained the power of the once-thought mythical eighth sin. You have the potential to be stronger than all of us, and holding the fox ensures that. With every sin comes a dark voice that prompts you to do things; we merely have strong enough wills to turn that voice into our power. Sinners like humans are too weak-willed to do so." **Lucifer explained, hoping the half-truth will dissuade the childs concentration on that mysterious voice for now.

Thankfully, with the mental capacity of an eight year old, Naruto was easily persuaded to forget about the voice for now. "Wow, really? I have the power to be stronger than the Seven Princes of Hell?" He asked, looking down at his hands, in awe at the power he could be capable of.

**"Yes, but don't think you'll have that power right off the bat; you must work for it. We're here to help you train in each of our powers and help you understand your powers. Well, 'help' is a relative term." **Belphegor explained, turning to Mammom near the end, alluded to the devil's lazy nature, shrugging off all other things in return for looking for money. **"For now, you have the most basic ability from each of us. From me, you can make a set of mechanical arms similar to the ones replacing my entire right arm and my left hand appear from your back to fight for you. Lucifer has given you the power over hellfire; Satan his impossible - even by devil standards - strength; Leviathan his mastery over snakes and the ability to turn into one partially or completely; Asmodeus some sort of pheromonal attraction to whomever you choose and the ability to transform into anyone you see; Beelzebub the ability to communicate with and partially control insects and to eat **_**anything **_**to heal you or sate your appetite, even inanimate objects; and Mammon's diamond-hard skin, though when you use it, your skin will turn gold like his. By the way, we're talking Hell diamonds, not those glorified shards of glass you humans use. Everything in Hell is much tougher than in the human world. Now for the downside; you also inherit a personality trait from each of us. Considering we represent the Seven Deadly Sins, you can guess what traits. We'll begin your training tomorrow; until then, go kick those civilians asses for their treatment of you." **He added.

After giving up trying to wrap his head around the influx of information, he just decided to listen and walked out of the Forest of Death, not bothering to hide his devilish traits, as he didn't know how to.

As he stepped through the fence, the metal melting away on contact with him, he looked around, only to find the mob was gone. "Eh, I'll freak them out tomorrow." He decided with a dismissive shrug, heading home.

_**'That voice... It only makes sense; the Sin of Betrayal brings with it the maddening, but daunting power of the Darkness. Hopefully the boy will be strong enough to fight the madness.' **_Lucifer thought to himself. _**'Or else everything and everyone is in horrible danger.'**_

End Ch. 1

So yeah, tell me what you think. Like I said, one-third credit goes to **killercroc **since this was initially his idea, one-third to **darksilvania** on DeviantArt for the designs of the Princes, and one-third me 'cause... I'm writing it. Fuck yeah I'm taking some kinda credit! Anyway, for pairings... If you guys actually want him to pair up with Asmodeus, then he/she'll be a futa, since as the representation of Lust, _it _can satisfy men _and _women. I'll _try _to make that work somehow, if you guys actually want him to pair up with Asmodeus. Other than that, pitch any normal girls you're interested in seeing him with.

Ja ne.


End file.
